


La Casa.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Jaime la había llamado invitándola a conocer la ciudad. Y ella había pensado que era un intento amistoso de zanjar el problema por la herencia del tío Duncan. Después de todo tenía razón cuando manifestaba que si bien la casa había sido obsequiada por la abuela de Jaime, no tenía las escrituras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, todo es de GRRM ;)

Jaime Lannister estaba sentado frente a ella, vestido informalmente, la cara cubierta con una barba de días y un moretón en la comisura de los labios. Tenía la mano derecha vendada, dispuesta sobre la mesa junto a unos papeles y la miraba con expresión seria, como si intentara adivinar su siguiente movimiento.

No había nada que adivinar. Brienne siempre había sido clara en sus intenciones y no desistiría del acuerdo.

Cuando Catelyn Stark llegó, no se molesto en ocultar su desaprobación hacia Jaime. Inconscientemente Brienne se pasó las manos por la parte delantera del saco que le había prestado Dacey Mormont, la vecina de su apartamento en Desembarco. Le quedaba algo chico, pero la mujer la había convencido de que vestir un traje sastre le daría mayor seguridad en la reunión. Al parecer Jaime no pensaba lo mismo.

También Dacey había intentado maquillarla, pero Brienne era consciente de que no mejoraría su aspecto a pesar del esfuerzo, y no valía la pena luego de casi un año de reuniones.

—Bien —inició Catelyn. —La semana pasada establecimos los puntos que serían asentados en el contrato, por lo tanto…

—Desisto —interrumpió Jaime sin dejar de mirar a Brienne.

El cabello rubio le cayó sobre la frente y sus ojos brillaron con ardor.

— ¿Qué? — ella apenas pudo articular,  asombrada. Sabía que tenía las mejillas rojas.

—No creo que los términos sean aceptables.

—Sr. Lannister, le recuerdo que la mayor parte del contrato fue confeccionado por sus abogados. —Catelyn comenzó a hojear la carpeta con los documentos, nerviosamente.

—No es justo. —murmuró Brienne.

—Legalmente la casa es mía.

—No. Esa propiedad le ha pertenecido a mi familia por casi un siglo.

—Esa propiedad perteneció legítimamente a mi abuela, y debido a extrañas circunstancias le fue cedida a… quién era ese hombre?

—Ya hemos discutido esto por meses. —Brienne se sentía  airada. — He presentado las pruebas. Y mi tío fue propietario de esa casa hasta el día de su muerte, sin que jamás se pusiera en duda su palabra.

Juntó las manos sudorosas tratando de tranquilizarse. Esto le parecía tragicómico.

—Esas pruebas aun están en duda.

—Quiero mi casa. —dijo de pronto.

—Yo también.

—Sr. Lannister, está rompiendo su palabra…—Catelyn se levantó de pronto y Brienne recordó que aun se encontraba allí.

—Demándeme. —Jaime no parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Esto le recordó las primeras entrevistas, cuando él la había obligado a entablar batallas verbales de las que no se creía capaz debido a su timidez.

—Jaime. No lo entiendo. Hasta la semana pasada estabas de acuerdo.

—¿Qué hacía Ronnet Connington en la propiedad el fin de semana?

—No lo sé —respondió confundida.

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy mediadora aquí…—la voz de Catelyn sonaba en los oídos de Brienne como una campanilla lejana.

—¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa?

—Te llamé en la noche. —Jaime se inclinó levemente hacia ella, la mano vendada resbalando sobre la mesa de vidrio.

Por extraño que pareciera, necesitó justificarse, aun sin entender por qué.

—Yo estaba en Tarth. Te dije que iría a visitar a mi padre.

—¿Todo el fin de semana, sin señal?

Recordó a Connington.

—¿Qué te dijo Ron?

—¿Ron? ¿Desde cuándo es “ _Ron”_? —la imitó.

—Es mi contador…

En realidad había sido  un poco más que eso, en una desafortunada, pero pasajera equivocación.

—Señores…

—No pensé que tuviéramos nada más qué decirnos, una vez que terminamos las negociaciones. —Brienne ignoró a Catelyn y se dirigió a Jaime, a su vez inclinándose, con cautela.

—¿Y cuando pensaste que fue eso?

—Cuando fuimos a Lannisport.

—¿Se vieron fuera de mi despacho para negociar?

—No te llevé a Lannisport por la puta casa.

Brienne enrojeció y Catelyn comenzó a ordenar sus papeles y guardarlos en su maletín.

—Esto me parece muy poco profesional.

—Creí…

Un día, Jaime la había llamado invitándola a conocer la ciudad. Y ella había pensado que era un intento amistoso de zanjar el problema por la herencia del tío Duncan. Después de todo tenía razón cuando manifestaba que si bien la casa había sido obsequiada por la abuela de Jaime, no tenía las escrituras.

—Debí hacerle caso a Tyrion. —El hombre se llevó la mano a la cara.

—Fue un malentendido —murmuró Brienne.

—Oh, Sta. Tarth. Ni siquiera Ud. podría no haber entendido eso — refunfuño Catelyn mirándola como una de las septas de su antiguo internado.

—Gracias. —Jaime sonrió, por primera vez en la mañana.

—Pensé que estabas siendo civilizado…Tengo que hablar con Asha…

Asha Greyjoy era su abogada. De hecho, había insistido en que Brienne aceptara la invitación. Todavía recordaba su risa en el teléfono cuando Brienne la llamó al volver a casa.

—Civilizado. Sí. Puedo ser muy civilizado. De hecho, “ _Ron”_ tiene bastantes pruebas de ello.

—¿Y por un estúpido malentendido no vas a venderme la casa?

—Me importa un bledo la casa ¿Esa fue la única razón por la que aceptaste mi invitación?

—No. —respondió con presteza. Y entonces lo entendió. Cada pieza cayó en su sitio. —No —repitió más bajo.

Catelyn ya se dirigía a la puerta.

—Esto es moralmente ambiguo.

—Mucho más ambiguo de lo que hubiera deseado —confesó Jaime.

El portazo sonó con fuerza.

Brienne sufría el calor en las mejillas y en el pecho. Jaime había sido dulce con ella. Le mostró la ciudad, la llevó a cenar y a caminar en la playa y luego de vuelta al hotel, donde la dejó sin insistir en nada más. Ella siempre creyó que lo que él le decía solo eran bromas ingeniosas.

—Tienes razón. La casa es tuya.

—No la quiero. Le diré a Tyrion que vuelva a ver los papeles.

—Si no pago por la mitad como acordamos no la aceptaré.

La observó de nuevo, sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión

—Eres tan testaruda.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo invitarte de nuevo a Lannisport?

—Sí.

Le sonrió, una bella hilera de dientes blancos iluminando su rostro.

Brienne le sonrió también, apoyando el mentón en una mano.

—¿Y  exactamente qué le hiciste a mi **ex** contador?

 


End file.
